An architecture of a present liquid crystal display panel is shown in FIG. 1. A Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) comprises a display panel on which a plurality of Thin Film field effect Transistors (TFTs) are arranged, a Source Driving Integrated Circuit (Source Driver IC), having Source Lines, for driving sources of the TFTs, a Gate Driving Integrated Circuit (Gate Driver IC), having Gate Lines, for driving gates of the TFTs and a backlight module. One TFT correspond to one sub-pixel on the display panel. A plurality of sub-pixels are arranged in an array on the display panel and are referred to as a pixel array. Each of the thin film field effect transistors is connected with a capacitor. When a thin film field effect transistor is powered on, rotation degree of liquid crystal molecules is changed by means of rotation performance of the liquid crystal molecules filled in the thin film field effect transistor, so that the corresponding sub-pixel displays a corresponding color.
Under a control of a timing controller, the gate driving integrated circuit drives gates of the thin film field effect transistors connected with the gate lines to be turned on or off; when the gate of the thin film field effect transistor is turned on, the capacitor connected with the thin film field effect transistor starts to be charged, and the source driving integrated circuit drives the source line to output a corresponding driving signal.
According to an existing driving method, as illustrated in FIG. 2, each gate line in the gate driving integrated circuit is connected with the gates of the TFTs in one row, and each source line in the source driving integrated circuit is connected with the sources of the TFTs in one column. When a picture is displayed, the gates of the TFTs in one row are turned on at a time.
In order to reduce flickers so as to ensure a display quality of the picture, an inversion of pixels is performed by changing polarities of the driving signals output from the source lines, driven by the source driving integrated circuit, and in the pixel-inversion manner, a dot-inversion is best in the terms of picture quality, and the flickers therein is least.
An effect diagram of the dot-inversion is as illustrated in FIG. 3, a keypoint of this inversion manner is as follows: voltages on every two adjacent source lines have opposite polarities in a Yth frame of picture; a voltage on a same source line has opposite polarities in a (Y+1)th frame of picture and in the Yth frame of picture, and voltages on every two adjacent source lines have opposite polarities in the (Y+1)th frame of picture, wherein Y is an integer being greater than or equal to 1; thereby not only the aging of the liquid crystal may be avoided but also the power consumption may be reduced.
However, as illustrated in FIGS. 2 and 3, based on this structure, by using the dot-inversion manner, the polarity of the driving signal carried on each data line (source line) should be inverted once when the time for scanning one line elapses in a same picture, so that a large amount of power is consumed and the temperature at the source driving integrated circuit on the liquid crystal display panel is easily to rise. For example, in order to realize the dot-inversion effect, it is assumed that the polarity of the voltage of a red sub-pixel, located at 1st row, 1st column, is positive, then the corresponding polarity of the voltage of a red sub-pixel, located at 2nd row, 1st column, should be negative, and therefore the polarity on the first source line S1 would be changed from positive to negative when the gate driver starts to drive a second row of pixels from a first row of pixels.